L3G4CY
by Wikus910
Summary: When Desmond Miles disappeared, he left a wife with a son. After a life-changing event, Elijah Miles will uncover the truth, even if it requires him to kill every Templar in New York City. There is one thing that the Templars didn't expect him to utilize: the CtOS will help him endure all of the chaos that will come with revenge. The Creed's legacy shall live on. No matter the cost


**I wanted to write this, but didn't have the time until now. Enjoy and please review! I take all reviews into consideration.**

Nineteen years have passed since Desmond Miles disappearance, leaving his wife with an unborn child. In 2013, Elizabeth Lawson Miles gave birth to a young baby boy at Mount Sinai Hospital. She named him Elijah Miles. Three years later, Elizabeth married Benedict Allen, and continuously lied to her son for thirteen years, telling Elijah that his step-father was his actual full-blooded father.

Of course, no secret can stay in the shadows forever.

October 17th, 2031

Times Square, Manhattan

Elizabeth, Benedict and Elijah were visiting the stores along the streets, taking in the scenery around them. "Oh, Ben! There's a new clothing store on Fifth Avenue. Think we can go there? I really, really want to try on some new clothes." Ben sighed and took a deep breath.

"Let me see how much money I've got left. I have to have enough left to get us back home." Ben placed his hand into his right pants pocket and pulled out his brown tri-fold leather wallet and opened it. Inside, he spotted two twenty credit and a five credit chip. "Okay. Sure, we can go." He knew that the subway wasn't cheap, but it was far safer than walking in the evening. He turned to make sure that his son, stepson, was still following. Elijah just stared at his phone, tapping away at the screen.

When they arrived at the staircase down, Ben helped his wife down the steps while Elijah watched. Reaching the bottom, Ben hurried to the machine at the wall. Placing in one of the twenty credit chips, the machine sucked it in and ejected a Digital MetroCard and they went on their way.

As soon as the sparks flew, they backed up and awaited the stop. The supersonic train came to a sudden break. With a loud _whoosh! _The doors swung open and they entered. Elijah took a quick look upwards and noticed that Ben was carrying with him a briefcase. _That's probably just some chips he won't spend_. There had definitely been some recent maintenance, as the seats had been recently cleaned and the graffiti had disappeared. Ben helped Elizabeth sit down, and then sat himself.

With a few beeps over the P.A. system, the doors closed and the train was on its way. After a few stops, people coming and people going, the train stopped and they finally reached their destination. The lights hit them again as they reached the outside air. "It was gettin' a little stuffy in there, right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," Elizabeth answered.

"Hey, Liz, are you sure you still want to go to this store, even though it's about to be eleven o'clock? You already know that this city's dangerous at late hours." Ben and Liz kept walking, although she took a moment to think.

"I think it can wait till morning," she replied, knowing that the city is full of creeps and criminals just waiting to jump out and attack. They steal, kill, beat up, burn and rape and, in most cases, get away with it due to being extremely evasive.

"What a waste of credits," Elijah spoke up.

"Elijah!" Liz yelled.

"Don't worry, hon. I'll get that many back next week," Ben said, comforting Liz before all hell broke loose. "Let's go home." Still carrying the briefcase, Elijah began to wonder what was inside of it. They were quiet as they reentered the tram. They sat all alone as the train went on its way back to Westchester, which was coming closer at each closing second. The doors opened but they were at another stop.

Three men walked in, obviously about to cause some trouble. They sat on the opposite side, of course. "Elijah," Ben began, "If something happens, take my briefcase and use what's inside." One of the men began to walk towards them, and a knife fell into his hand from his sleeve. Ben kicked to Elijah the black case and stood up, unsheathing the pistol from its holster on his shirt.

"Don't move."

"Whoa, man. What's with the gun? I thought we were friends," the creep said.

Elijah opened the briefcase and inside found a cell phone data chip and a chest brace. He put the brace on his chest and it tightened, locking itself on him and sending a loud whirring noise as it sent neural links through his back and connecting with his spine. Ben kept the gun on the guy. "Don't worry. Remember? We're…just…friends!" He lunged out and jutted the knife into Ben's stomach area, knocking him onto Liz. "Hey, baby. You look sweet. But I gotta take care of that little bastard over there first."

"Elijah, run!"

"Sorry, mom. I'm not going anywhere."

The brace extended itself, shooting armored plates all across his body. It was a prototype skill enhancer. "No problem. Come at me, you little fuck!" Suddenly, a helmet jumped out from the back and covered his head.

"Initiating memory transfer," he could hear in it.

Ten seconds later, he could see through a HUD. Now, he also recalls memories from past ancestors such as Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore da Firenze. He gained moves that he hadn't known about and ejected a long, sleek blade from his right arm. "What…the…fuck?!" the creep screamed as Elijah grabbed a hold of his arm and snapped it, sending shrieks into the air. He followed up with charging the sword through the foe's chest. Blood spurted from the wound as the blade continued to penetrate the body.

The black knife retreated back into his arm and the other two men backed off, but Elijah wasn't going to let them live. He placed both of his hands over his shoulders, pinched on two sharp edges and threw them with great accuracy. They dropped to the ground and a crimson red seeped out from their necks. "Mom, are you okay?" he asked as he headed back to her. She held her head down.

"Yeah," she replied, raising her head.

"Good. I thought I lost you."

She appeared to be in pain. She winced and Elijah knew exactly what to do. "Don't worry. I'll get you to a hospital as fast as I can." His helmet searched for the nearest emergency room in the vicinity.

"Nearest hospital is twenty-one miles away," the system said.

"Whatever!"

Elijah lifted her up and ran out of the subway, nearly running into fellow passengers. He had to jump over cars and bikes to make it. He finally reached the Miles Dedication hospital with no time to spare. "It's okay. We're here." He began to tear up. _Don't die_, he told himself. _Please don't die_. He carefully placed her body on the outside concrete and screamed for help. Turning away and running back to the subway, he could hear the workers trying to comprehend how she got there.

"Oh, my God. Get her inside, STAT! Is there anyone out here?"

The train had now been surrounded by police tape, but that didn't stop Elijah from examining the corpses. Taking their wallets and IDs, he decided to scan them. "According to these ID cards, Rafael Sanchez, Russell Singh and Abdulaz Khan have all worked at Abstergo Industries before." He had just the information that he needed. Then, he headed to Ben's lifeless body and remembered the data chip. He lifted up the small thing and placed it in the port designed for memory. It began to fire up, but then closed. Then, he grabbed the pistol and put it away.

"Elijah," the phone started, "I knew you would eventually find this. It's hard to keep secrets. You are the heir of a long-running group called the Assassin's Creed. Your memories and memories of ancestors past are to be implanted in you when you place this brace on. If you can find an Animus machine, you will be able to access and live those memories. Now, on this chip, I was able to hack into New York City's mainframe. The CtOS is your friend. Everything will work on your command." He looked at the phone and saw a pre-recorded video of Ben. "Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made. If you get the chance, ask your mother about your real father. If you have any questions, ask away. I've spent my time answering every possible question. Also, one more thing. Don't trust anyone. Every person around you can and may be a Templar, the enemy of the Assassins."

Elijah asked, "This suit's too clunky."

The screen flickered.

"There are multiple ways to modify the suit. All you need is a drill and instructions. I'm sending you a video tutorial to the home laptop now."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The video shut off and the phone reverted into a state where it showed the subway's map, along with every source that could be hacked. He kneeled over Ben's body and quietly whispered, "Rest in peace." As he stood up, his helmet flew down and the armor retracted. It unfastened itself, placed it in the bloody briefcase and prepped to leave.

"Freeze!" he suddenly heard. "Arms above your head! NOW!" _This thing better work_. He placed his arms above his head and tapped the icon for the lights. Everything went dark as he swiped his thumb across the screen and ran outside past all of the cops. The cops were firing at what possibly could have been him. Once the firing ceased, a body fell to the ground. When the smoke cleared up, they realized that they had shot and killed a fellow officer.

Meanwhile, Elijah just walked past in the shadows, letting people shove into him to further blend in. He finally reached his apartment and turned on the television. The newscaster had been reporting about the incident. _Don't trust anyone_. He shut it off immediately and activated the laptop. On it, he swiped the screen and the video appeared on the wall. He opened the case and activated the armor. Following the instructions, he was able to use the drill to detach the shoulder plates and kept only the arms, wrists, legs, ankles and chest. Now, he could maneuver every joint in his body easier. From his closet, he pulled out a dark-gray hoodie and black jeans and dressed into them. Noticing all of the leftover parts, he grabbed a hold of the helmet piece and grabbed the drill.

Removing the top so his hair can flow freely, he mixed the wires and added a switch on top of the right lens so he could switch between different viewing modes: infrared, night vision and zoom. The new helmet fit right onto his jaw and around his face. It covered from his entire neck to his forehead.

He ran outside to test it out. As he approached a Walgreens being robbed, he flipped over his hood and entered. "Put the money in the bag!" the robber exclaimed, pointing a gun at the woman behind the counter, who was putting money in. Elijah ran into the aisle in front of him and snuck behind the robber, hoping to put a stop to him. "Hey, you! Get the fuck outta here!" He was now pointing the pistol at Elijah, now scared. Elijah had the perfect trick to perform.

He immediately disappeared and the robber fired in the air. He fell to the ground and began to stop breathing. "Wait…please…" Elijah waited. For what reason, he didn't know. "I know…you're…still there." Uncloaked, Elijah pulled out the blade he stabbed the man with. "The Assassin's will die out. You're…kill was worthless." Furious, another blade struck the man in the throat.

"I am a new heir. I shall not fail like the previous."

"Thank you, sir," the woman said. "But who are you?"

Elijah stood silent but ran out and climbed the building, almost like an expert gymnast. He crouched over an unattached plank and felt the wind's breeze. As if a sign, his hood flew open and his jet-black hair fluttered. Then, he could hear it. The sound of an eagle's cry rang in his ears. Jumping off the ledge and hitting the ground, he would bring a new age of peace and war to New York City, even if it had to result in death. He was now able to see farther than an average person. Switching to infrared, he searched for his next target.

A few meters ahead of him, he could spot two young men pushing a female teenager into an alley. _Not on my watch_. He followed them and awaited their moves. They began to touch her and she screamed for help. Elijah held out his hands and shook his hands forward, shooting out blades on his wrist. He jumped into the air and aimed for the back of their necks.

_I shall bring death. I am Aren. I am...an assassin. _

**Don't worry. This isn't the end. I know that this isn't perfect, and I'm a new author. I'm just trying to And I am still working on my Mass Effect story. And lastly, thank you for taking your time to read the first chapter in my L3G4CY story. **


End file.
